Between Us
by maxellbrhtoe
Summary: Berbeda kehidupan bukan menjadi suatu hambatan bagi "Kami" untuk memiliki suatu hubungan seperti "Mereka" pada umumnya. "Kami" memiliki takdir yang cukup unik, Dimana "Ia" adalah seorang "Vampire" yang telah hidup ribuan tahun sebelum "Manusia" diciptakan. OhSehun. Luhan. HunHan. Romance/Fantasy.
1. Prolog

Judul : Between Us

Summary :

Berbeda kehidupan bukan menjadi penghambat bagi "kami" untuk memiliki hubungan seperti mereka pada umumnya. Kami memiliki hubungan yang tebilang unik, bagaimana tidak? "Dia" Seorang vampire yang telah hidup ribuan tahun sebelum manusia diciptakan. Sedangkan "Aku?" Aku hanya manusia biasa, dan tak ada yang cukup dispesialkan dari diriku. "Aku" tak menyangka jika akhirnya hidup "Ku" tergantung padanya. Entah takdir akan membawa kisah kami ke arah mana. Apakah ia akan hidup bersama ku? Atau kembali pada kaum nya?


	2. Chapter 1

Between Us

Cast :

\- Oh Sehun

\- Lu Han

And Other Cast

Author : Maxellbrhtoe

Summary :

Berbeda kehidupan bukan menjadi penghambat bagi "kami" untuk memiliki hubungan seperti mereka pada umumnya. Kami memiliki hubungan yang tebilang unik, bagaimana tidak? "Dia" Seorang vampire yang telah hidup ribuan tahun sebelum manusia diciptakan. Sedangkan "Aku?" Aku hanya manusia biasa, dan tak ada yang cukup dispesialkan dari diriku. "Aku" tak menyangka jika akhirnya hidup "Ku" tergantung padanya. Entah takdir akan membawa kisah kami ke arah mana. Apakah ia akan hidup bersama ku? Atau kembali pada kaum nya?

Warning :

OOC/Typo area; BxB, Boys Love. Typo's Area

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Guys

Chapter 1

Lu Han Pov

Perkenalkan nama ku Xi Lu Han, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan . Aku bersekolah di salah satu Sekolah Elite yaitu Hang-Do High School. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Sekolah ini memiliki segudang siswa dan siswi berprestasi dan yaa mereka berasal dari Keluarga yang memiliki peranan penting di Kota Seoul ini. Namun, apakah kalian berpikir kalau aku adalah salah satu dari mereka? Cukup kaya? Jawabannya tidak. Aku hanya seorang anak yatim piatu, tidak memiliki seorang Ayah maupun Ibu.

Aku dibesarkan di salah satu Panti Asuhan Pinggiran Kota Gangnam. Walaupun begitu, aku tak pernah merasa harus putus asa atau tak percaya diri dalam menjalani kehidupan ini, sebaliknya aku memiliki segudang rasa percaya diri yang tumbuh untuk dapat menggenggam dunia ini. Usia ku memasuki tahun ke 19 terhitung beberapa bulan ke depan.

Normal pov

"Luhan-ah". Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki usia hampir memasuki 60 tahun.

Seseorang yang dipanggil itupun segera menghampiri wanita paruh baya sesekali menampilkan senyum khas yang dimiliki pria bernama Luhan itu.

"Bibi Kim memanggil-ku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, memang siapa lagi yang ada di kedai ini selain kau?"

"Hehehe..." Luhan hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa kau tidak pergi sekolah?" Tanya Wanita yang akrab di sapa dengan panggilan Bibi Kim .

"Baiklah baiklah.. Kalau begitu Aku pamit. Sampai jumpa Bi"

"Hati - Hati, Nak !"

Luhan berbalik memberikan isyarat dengan menyatukan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya membentuk isyarat oke kepada Bibi Kim. Luhan berlari kecil menuju Halte dimana ia akan menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di halte, Luhan mendudukan dirinya, dan menunggu kedatangan bus selanjutnya.

"Kenapa bus nya lama sekali sih?" Sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Ck berisik" Ucap seseorang yang telah berdiri ditiang halte. Ia mengenakan headset disalah satu telinganya. Dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas, menambah ketampanan pria itu.

"Akh, kau membuatku terkejut."

"Hmm" pria itu hanya bergumam sambil menutup mata lentiknya. Bermaksud meresapi lagu yang ia dengarkan.

"Kau sedang menunggu bus juga?"

"Siapa namamu? Oh aku baru sadar, kau memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku"

"Apa kau murid baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Panggil saja aku Luhan. Teman teman dan orang orang yang mengenalku selalu memanggilku Luhan. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Apa kau tak punya telinga? Kalau ada orang yang mengajak berbicara tuh didengerin"

"Ck berisik." Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan merasa risih dengan kecerewetan Luhan. Luhan menatap pria itu dengan tersenyum kikuk berharap meredakan amarahnya karena merasa diabaikan.

Tiba tiba Pria itu berbalik menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang tajam. Luhan hanya menampakkan wajah bingung. Tiba tiba ia berlari dengan cepat kearah Luhan.

"He, heyy kenapa kau berlari kearahku?"

Srett ~

"Kau...!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau terkejut hm?" Pria itu berlari mendekati Luhan dengan kecepatan berlari yang tak dimiliki manusia.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan kepada Pria itu, namun hanya seringaian yang sialnya sangat tampan -menurut Luhan- ia dapatkan.

"Aku adalah ..."

\- To Be Continued -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n :

Sebelumnya gue minta maaf atas kesalahan update yang kemaren itu. Karena sebenernya yang gue update kemaren itu sebatas inti awal cerita kkk~. Maaf juga kalo cerita yang kemaren masih rada ambigu.

Terus selanjutnya gue mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi kalian yang memberikan respon negatif pada cerita yang abal - abal ini wkwk. Terima Kasih juga buat "Dia" yang ngebantuin gue buat mikirin ide dan nge bantuin bikin jalan cerita .

Maaf juga kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan bagi readers semua. Sekian cuitan dari Saya, Jumpa lagi di update cerita selanjutnya. keep support readers

Bye Bye ...


End file.
